


I Warp Light, I Warp Time

by Masterpwn



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpwn/pseuds/Masterpwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something about the Doctor and all companions present in the TARDIS (including the Meta-Crisis) during and after <i>Journey's End</i> (with a reference to <i>Waters of Mars</i>). Literally the entire thing is astronomical metaphor. If you are anything like Timon from the <i>Lion King</i>, this is not for you at all. Even I'm not sure what it is, but my muse made me write it so... Yeah, whatever, the Doctor says what he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Warp Light, I Warp Time

At the centre of my universe, there burned a Shining Star. A Star brighter than any that has ever burned before. 

I watched It burning bright, a young, shining thing. Yellow, with hints of pink. Swirling, churning, burning.

Then the Star is gone. Not snuffed out, just gone. I'm the one who put out Its light.

_Am I black hole?_

Then It returned. It burns red, Its youth is lost, so much time has passed, so much pain experienced.

This time It's part of a shining system, but all the stars are red. All have been tested with time, all are different.

_I am a black hole._

A new star is born, burning hot with anger. It is not a blue star, it is full of old thoughts, ancient memories.

_It should be a black hole._

I thought it my job to manage these stars, to put them in a proper constellation.

So I took some out, and put them in a different galaxy, far, far away, where my darkness cannot reach, where my gravity cannot pull. I took that Red Star, which burned Its brightest this day, and I hid It from view with stars It belonged with, with that star that should be a black hole.

I returned others to their places, I left them behind, far, far away, where my darkness cannot reach, where my gravity cannot pull.

There was one star, the most important star, and it was so bright that it skipped being black and went straight to being a white hole. It emitted pure radiance, the energy of joy. I ruined this star without even trying.

I absorbed everything that it had and it returned to the way it was before, burning too plainly blue. 

_I _am_ a black hole._

If I am a black hole, is it really my right to shift all the stars? To warp light, to warp time? Wether it is my right or not, I continue to devour, because truly, I am a black hole. I am indeed Victorious.


	2. Burnt Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise (to me at least) continuation of I Warp Light, I Warp Time. About ten visiting his companions at the end of _The End of Time_ and his regeneration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse jumped me with this late at night and so I wrote it without really looking at it. Re-reading it, I saw it was a mess and incomplete, so I bought my muse chocolate and told it to finish writing because otherwise this ridiculous thing would sit here alone and despondent.
> 
> (Bow here rhymes with now, _not_ bow as in bow tie.)

I thought I was a black hole, I guess I was wrong.

_It would be my honour._

A black hole would be fine with this, with absorbing half a million rads. So I guess I was never really a black hole. Would it have made it any easier if I was?

Here they are. I suppose since I am not a terrible celestial form with infinite gravity it would be fine to see them all again. All the lovely stars, still burning so bright. Didn't they have names? Yes. I know the names of all the stars in the sky.

Good bye, dual star system. Keep the Sontarans off your back one last time.

Good bye small blue star, the most magnificent star, one flaming orb of goodness that kept countless planets in the sky. Many a planet to orbit you now, give you a gift, give you a bow. Good bye and farewell!

_One last trip in this dying body of mine._

I know I sent this star away. Gotta see it again, can't help it. See it again back before it was caught in my gravity. Gravity that destroyed it.

_A very good year._

Singing. The planets in the sky are singing, singing this old star to its sleep. It is the end, a new star will form.

I'm not a black hole.

_I don't want to go._

I'm a supernova.

**Author's Note:**

> Stars burn in different "colours" throughout their time span. Blue would be a young and new star. Yellow is a star in the second stage of its life (like our sun Sol). Red would be an older star, one that has burned a very long time and has expanded.
> 
> Black holes are, of course, mainly theory, but they pull stuff in with infinite gravity. Light, matter, anything.
> 
> White holes (also theory) are the opposite of black hole. They emit energy constantly, on a much greater scale than any sun (very lethal). Supposedly, they form from black holes that have pulled so much in that the infinite gravity finally can't pull in any more and explodes (or does it implode?) it all out again. Not sure how that works, but I didn't research too much into that.


End file.
